Jolly Ranchers
by Kaira-chan15
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura had been going out for months and the Uchiha hadn't kissed her yet. It ate away at Sakura until she thought of a way to change that. SakuSasu


A/N: It's official; I relate everything to Naruto

A/N: It's official; I relate everything to Naruto. I think I'm obsessed…In English class everyone got jolly ranchers, and while I was eating it, the idea for this story popped into my head and I scribbled it down. I think it's an unhealthy obsession…Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Jolly Ranchers

Sakura sighed in contentment. Today was a perfect day; the sun warmed her skin but did not burn and the wind teased her hair and clothes but didn't chill her. She cuddled deeper into her boyfriend's arms, relishing his warmth and softness.

Sasuke was stretched out on his back in the soft, lush grass, with his arms securely wrapped around his girlfriend.

Sakura knew what would make this moment even more perfect. Her first kiss…

"Sasuke-kun?" the pink haired girl asked gently.

"Mmh?" the Uchiha asked sleepily.

"I have a surprise for you," she said cutely, bring her face up to perch over his. She leaned down, prepared to finally kiss her boyfriend, when she felt his breathing even out.

The pink haired girl frowned, pulling away from the sleeping boy. She wasn't about to kiss him if he wasn't conscious for it.

She sighed, this time in irritation.

Two months ago Sasuke agreed to be her boyfriend. Since that belated day, he had never kissed her, not once. He would hug her and show other small displays of affection like that, but not the one she really wanted.

Sakura was at a loss.

She gazed down upon the handsome boy whose face was stoic as usual, even in sleep. There was no point in staying if her only company was snoozing. She thought of waking him up but Sasuke was a deep sleeper. Besides, he freaked out when woken up. Last time she attempted to wake him, she was greeted with swirling sharingan eyes and a hand around her throat.

For a week after that incident Sasuke muttered an apology in every other sentence, and boxes of her favorite chocolates and bunches of the best smelling flowers kept mysteriously appearing at her door.

No, she wouldn't wake him up. Sakura gently brushed stray dark hairs from his face, as if in goodbye. She _would_ leave him a note, but she had no paper or a pen on her. _Oh well_, Sakura thought, standing up and brushing grass of her skirt. _I'll leave him here for Naruto to find him. He was looking for Sasuke-kun when I saw him about an hour ago…I wonder what he wanted…_

_Meanwhile, with Naruto…_

"Hehe…where is that Sasuke-teme? I have a surprise for him!" Naruto chuckled evilly, shaking the can of whip cream and twirling the feather in his fingers. "As soon as he falls asleep, BANG! He'll never know what hit him!"

_Back with Sakura…_

"Ah well, it can't be too bad," Sakura spoke aloud to herself, making her way back to her house.

She'd only walked about half of a mile when screams of "Damn it Sasuke, that hurt!" and "It's your fault, dobe. You're not sneaky at all!" reached her ears.

Looks like Naruto found Sasuke.

JOLLYRANCHERSJOLLYRANCHERSJOLLYRANCHERSJOLLYRANCHERS

Haruno Sakura sighed, rubbing her full stomach. Her mom made tacos that night, and Sakura always ate a lot on taco night (Heh, sounds like me). Screw her diet, who didn't eat tacos?

She flopped onto her bed, gazing in boredom at her plain white ceiling. _What to do, what to do…?_

"I feel like eating chocolate," the pink haired girl announced suddenly, rolling off her bed and stumbling tiredly to her desk. She checked the small candy bucket on the right corner of her desk; there was no chocolate. _Mentos, smartees, nerds, ah, jolly ranchers,_ Sakura listed in her head as she shuffled through the candy, finding what she wanted. "Jolly ranchers will do."

She unwrapped the oval shaped candy and popped the cherry flavored treat into her mouth. _Mmm…_Sakura savored the delicious taste. _Doesn't Sasuke-kun like these too? It's the only sweet he likes,_ she suddenly remembered. She picked through the candies, not discovering any more of the jolly ranchers.

A brilliant idea struck her. She could picture a light bulb going off above her head.

"Mom!" Sakura shouted, hurrying down the stairs. "We need to go to the store!"

JOLLYRANCHERSJOLLYRANCHERSJOLLYRANCHERSJOLLYRANCHERS

Sakura hummed happily as she practically skipped down to the fields where she and Sasuke always hung out. A bag of jolly ranchers was clutched tightly in her hands. Her plan couldn't fail!

Sasuke was already there, as usual, stretched out under the shade of a tree. He looked up and shot her a fake glare as she approached. "You abandoned me yesterday and left me prey to Naruto's trick," the pale boy accused.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized. "I brought jolly ranchers to make up for it though!" She held up the bag and shook it enticingly.

"You're forgiven," the Uchiha said emotionlessly, snatching the bag.

The green eyed girl suppressed a giggle.

The couple relaxed under the shade of the tree as they sucked on the fruity candies. It wasn't long before there were only two left.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura scolded, watching as the boy popped the light pink one of the remaining two in his mouth. "You know watermelon is my favorite!"

He shrugged. "Sorry."

"Can I please have it?" Sakura pleaded, trying to look as sweet as possible.

"I would give it to you, but it's already in my mouth," the Uchiha said apologetically. "Be quicker next time."

"I'll take it anyway."

Sasuke opened his mouth in confusion, about to ask her what she meant, when her mouth on his stopped him. The taste of watermelon left his mouth and was replaced by the sweet taste of his girlfriend's mouth as she pulled the jolly rancher into her own mouth.

She pulled away and winked as she moved the candy around in her mouth, relishing the taste. "I finally got my kiss!" Sasuke blushed and watched as she finished off the treat. "Also, since it took me so long to get my first kiss from you, I get this one too!"

Sakura unwrapped the last jolly rancher and clamped her mouth down on the blue candy. Sasuke watched with greedy eyes until he couldn't take it anymore. The Uchiha's lips found the Haruno's as he gently clutched her head with his hand and pulled her closer. His mouth was filled with the savory taste of a mix of Sakura's saliva and blue raspberry.

It was Sakura's turn to be surprised as Sasuke pulled away with his prize.

"I like blue raspberry," he said childishly.

Sakura couldn't help the happy grin that spread on her face. After two months she finally received her long awaited first kiss, plus extra!

"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke began a little while later as the two prepared to head home.

"Yes?" said girl asked curiously.

"Bring more jolly ranchers next time," the raven haired boy mumbled shyly, pink dusting his cheeks.

"Sure!" Sakura agreed with an elated smile. _Oh, I'll definitely bring more alright! And a camera, to shove it in Ino's face!_

"Sakura," the Uchiha started again just as she turned around to leave. Before she could say anything he expertly dipped her and gave her one last sweet goodbye kiss for the day.

"But I didn't have any jolly ranchers," the girl pointed out in surprise.

Sasuke shrugged. "Screw jolly ranchers; they're just good for starters."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hehe, sorry for all you people who love romance; the kissing scenes probably weren't that good. It's not my strong point…Anyways, if you liked it then please review, and if you didn't like then just don't review. Don't flame me or anything; it's not going to get you anywhere and I'll just flame you back. Thanks for reading!


End file.
